Lexa Malfoy
by SiriuslyBookInclined
Summary: Half-Veela half-witch, Lexa Malfoy transfers to Hogwarts upon being placed in her Uncle Abraxas's custody. While at school, Lexa is thrown into the throes of war, friendship, love, and life and she isn't entirely sure she'll make it out alive. Experience the scandal and drama that never ceases to exist in a school full of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Eventual OCxSirius
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sample of another Marauder Era story I had laying around! If all goes well I'll keep posting.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 _One year ago…_

"Now, what is ze most important goal zis year?"

Lexa stood in the middle of the woods with a few hundred other families who were all waiting to board the carriage. Her Veela mother stood across from her, drawing more attention than the Abraxan that pulled the carriage. Lexa resisted the urge to cringe. Fifteen years later and she still could not stand the inevitable attention.

"Achievements-"

"Proper be'avior and awards. Your father and I will not be pleased with anyt'ing but," Mrs. Malfoy advised seriously, but Lexa's main thought was 'stepfather' . Her mother, Arcana, had married Irenaeus Malfoy a year after she was born; due to her real father leaving when he found out Arcana was pregnant. Irenaeus had practically raised Lexa, but she disliked the stern man who used his height to intimidate others and to assert authority that did not rightfully belong to him.

The two stood a few feet from the line of children all waiting to board and Lexa could see the furtive glances Ana and Emmett, her two best friends, were sending her. She was as desperate to get on the carriage as they were. Lexa was about to attend the Academy as a Fourth year witch. She turned to look fondly on the younger Prep students and wished to return to those easier times, but she soon focused back on the conversation as returning stares got the better of her.

"Of course, mother, I will not let you down," Lexa answered compliantly to appease her, despite her growing frustration. All Lexa did was focus on school, nothing she had ever done would've been cause for this lecture, but still, she kept her mouth shut and remained polite.

The two paused for a moment and Lexa looked over at the rapidly shrinking line leading into the carriage.

"I must go now mother, but I promise to make you proud."

" _Bien, mon amour. Je vais vous voir bientôt, Alexandra*_ ," Arcana ended it with a kiss to Lexa's cheek and a sad smile. From there Lexa gathered her belongings and sauntered up the steps of the Beauxbatons Carriage to return to her favorite Academy. She held her wand in hand and a stunning smile on her face; not realizing that was the last time she would see her mother.

 _..._

Lexa had not been invited home for her Winter Break. " _Too many events for your father and I to attend this season, best wishes_ ," was all the letter had said. The gift given did not match her mother's insensitive sentiments. It was a beautiful silver locket that opened to reveal a picture of her mother and stepfather on one half and another man, who Lexa had not recognized at first, on the other. It was only a moment before it clicked. The same emerald eyes stared back into her own. The man was her biological father.

Etched onto the outside were the words: _Pour Mon Amour_ , For My Love.

...

 _Eight Months Later…_

She thought of her first day and of the locket as she sat in Madame Louise's Office, unable to recover from the shock. Had she not seen the letter from the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France she would not have believed. She still did not.

"Your Uncle Abraxas 'as permitted you to stay 'ere the rest of ze year-" The Headmistress spoke solemnly.

"But- What of my Aunt Amabella?" Lexa skipped over proper titles in her distress. Madame Louise was kind enough to ignore Lexa's impoliteness and continued on.

"She was not able to gain custody."

"But she eez blood… Madame Louise," Lexa added the title quickly at the end.

"And _Veela_. Not a witch. The Ministry does not look favorably on other breeds. I am sorry, my dear."

Lexa wished Professeur Monsieur Vincent had never fetched her and brought her here.

...

Lexa had finished the year at Beauxbatons, but it was to be her last. Her new guardian, Abraxas Malfoy had sent word to Hogwarts of her parents' deaths and with it his wish to transfer his new ward there to be closer to her 'new family'. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had informed him of her acceptance and as a result she now was traveling to Platform 9¾ with a Striped owl and a trunk filled with unfamiliar books.

...

 _Present Time…_

"Do you theenk zat I will fit in, Lucius?" Lexa asked her cousin as she nervously played with a strand of her hair.

"Truthfully, no. I don't think you could fit in anywhere but with a pack of Veelas. You're accent isn't quite as strong now, though," he added quickly at the sight of her downcast face.

Lexa hated the sense of déjà vu she got as the two of them stood beside the Hogwarts Express conversing; she ignored the memories of her mother that were trying to force themselves to the forefront of her mind.

"Now, don't forget you're in Slytherin, okay?" reminded Lucius, but he was met with only a face of confusion. Just as she opened her mouth to ask he started, "Remember the Sorting Hat, Professor Dumbledore's Office, the Four Houses…"

"A', right, zee Sorting 'at. Sorry, I am very nervous."

"It's alright, just try to remember: the color green means that someone is a member of your House. Green ties, green on robes, stuff like that, okay?"

Lexa nodded with a small smile at the nervousness Lucius was beginning to show. She was glad that she was not the only one concerned.

"Well I should go now. I vill see you for Winter Break, cousin," Lexa finished and threw in a shy hug and a kiss to his cheek that seemed to leave Lucius a little dazed. "Merci, Uncle!" She called to Abraxas Malfoy who was currently speaking with a friend. Her exclamation earned a few head turns and then some permanent stares as they took in her _Charm_. Lucius smacked his forehead in exasperation and Lexa cringed from her mistake.

Mr. Malfoy responded by walking over and giving her firm hug to send her off. Something he never even did with his own son.

"Stay safe child."

"Of course, Uncle! T'ank you! Au revoir!"

And before the two men could find an excuse for her to stay, she clutched her trunk and her owl's cage and boarded the train.

Lexa felt as if she'd walked a mile by the time she found a compartment with any room in it for her. The first available had occupants focused on an article in the Daily Prophet. The lot were completely oblivious to her, for the moment at least. With their backs turned she was able to make out the green on their robes and Lexa grinned at her luck.

Somehow, as if her smile had called to him, the boy in the compartment seemed to realize someone was there. He turned to spot the intruder. Unfortunately, his momentary glance turned ended with him stunned. Lexa stood there expectantly hoping for her willowy body's faint, silvery glow to register with him, along with the pheromones she naturally released, to ebb.

"Eez zis seat taken?" She tried and gestured to an open area, hoping to focus his attention. As he struggled to get his mouth to work the two girls turned to see the source of their friend's stupor.

Lexa gave them a quick once over. The one on the left was clearly used to intimidating people with her looks. Her pale complexion greatly contrasted with the black lipstick she had painted on; however, her gloomy, grey eyes, worked well with her long dark locks. The look of disinterest on her face completed her image. On the boy's other side was gloomy-girl's opposite. The brunette was all smiles. Her positivity was evident due to the shiny, genuine glow in her warm brown eyes and the ease she seemed to currently have, despite being intruded upon. Along with her hair being cropped short, her traits seemed child-like. The only notable similarity between two were their looks of surprise.

Lexa was clearly not who they were expecting and as she stood under their scrutiny while waiting for a response, her cheeks managed to color themselves pink.

The girl with the warm brown eyes finally answered the question.

"It is now! The seat is all yours. Here-" she rose and, with surprising strength, hefted Lexa's trunk and tossed it up beside another on a shelf. Once it was clearly in place, the girl let a satisfied smirk settle on her face while brushing imaginary dust from her hands. After a second she extended one hand out to Lexa.

"I'm Marley Mason, that's Maxon, he's my brother, and that's Kendall Rowle. What should we call you?"

"Lexa, and eet eez a pleasure," the tiny blonde answered with a small smile as she gave Marley's hand a shake. "Eez 'e alright?" Lexa added with a gentle wave to the boy, Maxon, who was still shell-shocked.

Kendall snapped her fingers inches from his face with a roll of her eyes before putting her feet up on the bench. She finished by interlocking her hands behind her head.

"So who are you? Or what? That might be the better question," Kendall interrogated, despite the glare from Marley. She eyed the beautiful silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to Lexa's waist before skimming over her fair skin, and very white, even teeth, until she finally met Lexa's evergreen doe eyes. "I definitely would've noticed someone such as yourself before this year."

Kendall's tone indicated that what she said was anything but a compliment and Lexa's cheeks flamed red.

Maxon, had finally recovered and sat back in his seat, and he, along with Marley, both opened their mouths to come to her defense somehow. Lexa held up a hand, surprising all three of the original occupants and even herself.

"My last name eez Malfoy, but I am 'alf Veela and eet eez quite alright eef you do not like me. I cannot control my 'eritage, so you are welcome to take any protection you find necessary."

Kendall was noticeably surprised by the offer. She nodded once before considering. "Well…"

The compartment trailed into silence, but a second later the door crashed open.

"Took forever to find you all! ...Bloody hell, who died-"

All heads turned to the welcomed interruption and another guy lost speaking ability for a moment.

The newcomer was Will, a friend of the group and also a Slytherin Fifth Year like the whole lot of them.

From what Lexa had gleaned from the group, she had reached the conclusion that they were quite an unlikely batch of friends. Maxon was a genius who seemed to be a better fit for Ravenclaw; Will was an excellent Quidditch player with more than enough Scouts on his tail to guarantee that he'd play professionally for the next century; Kendall claimed to almost have dropped out of Hogwarts last year to help her sister raise dragons in Africa and still "didn't know why she was even here"; and then there was Marley who was a member of the Frog Choir -one of the best performers to ever attend the school according to Professor Flitwick- Kendall informed me, and also the reason they all met.

"So, what are you good at?" Marley quizzed Lexa after Kendall finished bragging about her friend.

"Well…" Lexa had been keen on listening to her new friends' accomplishments, so much so that she was momentarily unprepared for the shift of attention to her. Even after sixteen years of being gawked at she wasn't comfortable with attention. "Um…" The group waited expectantly, no doubt believing she was amazing outside of her looks, but Lexa found herself falling short of an answer.

"Can you sing?" Marley asked hopefully and Lexa cringed.

"Surely, not well enough-"

"Veelas are magnificent singers. That's how they lure-" Maxon began before being elbowed by Will. Lexa knew to appreciate intelligence, but as of right now she wanted to wring Maxon's neck and kiss Will on the cheek for the common sense that occurred to him.

"You could join the Frog Choir with me!" Marley picked up in excitement. "This will be-"

"I am terribly sorry Marley, but I enjoy painting actually. And I do believe I was told 'ogwarts 'as an arts program. Between zat and Herbology, well, zere just eez little room for much else." Lexa looked on apologetically, only half lying and thankfully, before a solution could be drafted, the compartment door opened.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The women pushing the car was a friendly looking, middle-aged women who Lexa was beyond grateful for at the moment, not only for the distraction, but for the sweets and unobtrusive looks she gave the lot of them instead of staring at just the blonde.

Lexa sat up on her knees to get a better view and looked on in awe at the sight before her. Beauxbatons had nothing of the sort during their trips; Lexa had never seen so much candy in one place.

"It's on me this year," Will told the group in his effort to uphold their tradition. "Five of everything please. Thank you."

As Will distributed his gifts to the group, Lexa practically glowed once she realized his kind gesture was for her as well.

"It was my year," Maxon grumbled to Will after the cart moved on. Will only smirked in response and the two both took in Lexa's reaction as she received her share and began to examine the packages.

The other girls shared knowing looks. Kendall rolled her eyes at Will, in her signature way. However, they all were content to see the happiness brought to their new friend as she eyed a Chocolate Frog package.

"What did they teach you at Beauxbatons? How to act like a House Elf?" Kendall asked with genuine curiosity that she instantly regretted as the newcomer looked up, bright pink in the cheeks yet again.

"I- No-"

"Beauxbatons is a school focused on authoritarian type teaching styles with learning based on aristocratic ideals," Maxon offered. "The school enforces student focus on higher learning and in-depth study. Not the distractions provided by frequent social interaction and games."

"You can't be serious," Will stated at the same time as Kendall bluntly admitted, "That's disgusting."

They all looked upon her with pity and Lexa answered them with a peal of laughter that immediately drew all eyes.

"Truly eet eez not zat bad!" Lexa inputted. "Madame Louise 'as noble intentions and all who meet 'er understand zat. Beauxbatons eez lovely!" Lexa continued to giggle at her new friends' serious faces, which looked upon her with such intense sympathy. She had never experienced a situation in which she was the subject of pity and it was a breath of fresh air.

To say she stunned them with her open reaction was an understatement, but they quickly joined in laughing at their extreme reactions.

Later in Lexa's journey to her new school, after she had been shown the magic of Chocolate Frogs, watched as Will and Kendall threw jellybeans into each other's mouths to laugh at their own reactions to the absurd tastes, and eventually changed into her robes, she finally sat between Marley and Kendall. She was content as she read _One Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore for, quite likely, the thirtieth time.

On her left, Kendall was finishing up a letter to her sister and to her right was Marley who was currently humming the tune of the song she was reading from a chart. Across from her, Will occupied himself by twirling his wand and pretending to stare out the window. Lexa pretended to be oblivious to the fact that he was secretly searching for her reflection in the glass. Beside him, Maxon was also reading and Lexa couldn't help but nosily try to discover the title.

There was a comfortable feeling in the compartment, but Lexa found herself rereading the same line over and over again. As she reached the end of the same sentence for the fourth time she abruptly shut her book and stared out the window only to have her attention completely enraptured by the sight before her.

A glassy lake expanded before her and revealed an expansive castle reflected on its surface. Lexa's eye rose to the school itself. The aura of a dark, mystery shook her in its contrast to the soft, pristine white and gray that Beauxbatons had cause her to be accustomed to. The school seemed to radiate magic with its moonlit glow and Lexa was intrigued.

"Eet eez beautiful," she breathed. The room members turned to observe her reaction and Marley smiled.

"Please tell me you are not going to cry," Kendall protested and Lexa responded with a small smile.

"I remember when I first saw it," Marley reflected. The lot of them turned their attention back to the castle and began to reminisce as it grew nearer each second.

"Me too," Maxon added and a soft smile made an appearance.

"Bloody hell, not you too mate! Bunch of softies," Will groaned with a shake of his head and the five of them laughed.

Lexa could not have met a better group of potential friends. The four had not left her side since she'd gotten off the train. Marley had immediately insisted on carrying Lexa's trunk with a strength that really was unnatural for the girl's size; Maxon and Will were constantly moving around her pointing items out that they passed and unknowingly shielding her from view; and then there was Kendall who was a blessing not-so in disguise for most who knew her knew better than to stare. For once in her life Lexa drew barely any attention and she felt a surge of appreciation for her new housemates.

As the five of them neared the carriage that would take them to the castle they moved about Lexa anxiously. The lot had moved her so quickly that they were the first to arrive and by a few minutes. The boys seemed to be discussing ways to keep her under the radar as the last thing she would need was to be bombarded on her first day. Marley, however, watched on as Lexa took in the Thestrals with a gentle curiosity.

While three of the four of them were distracted she approached the winged horses, almost going unnoticed.

"What are zey?" She asked suddenly and they all turned to watch her as she walked around the creatures. Only two of her friends could see the same sight as her.

"Thestrals," Kendall offered and Will shared a knowing look with her. That, along with the sympathetic look Marley gave the two of her friends, did not go unnoticed by Lexa. She looked at them, clearly confused.

Maxon explained. "They can only be seen by those who've witnessed death," he stated gently and Lexa recoiled as a memory flashed before her eyes. "They're really quite gentle, though, despite being classified as XXXX."

Will shot Maxon a look that expressed his irritation with his friends' insensitivity and Marley wrapped an arm around Lexa's shoulder while leading her into the carriage.

The ride together was filled with silence as Lexa sat with embarrassment heavy in her chest at having dredged up bad memories. She watched the group as they reflected on their pasts.

Having brought about the dark mood, Lexa worked to reinstate the previous lightness that had surrounded them.

"Do you perform tonight, Marley?" She asked hopefully and the bright cheer that usually surrounded the girl returned instantly.

"Yes! You'll see me playing the harp after the Sorting ceremony. We will see what you think about joining us after witnessing what we can do," Marley answered confidently and Lexa hid the worry she felt. Standing in front of crowd that included both the envious that she feared and the fervent she shied from while singing was not a situation she desired to put herself in. But the conversation shifted quickly again due to Will and she let her uneasiness slide as the friends moved back into the casualness they had spoken with before arriving at the carriages.

...

" _Wizards and witches, both old and new,_

 _Have arrived at a home meant for the true._

 _In this hall awaits a future family,_

 _One that admits all quite happily._

 _And here the Sorting Hat sits,_

 _To determine the fate of hers, his, or its._

 _For your destined House will hold your future,_

 _Well, that at least is the rumor._

 _Come forward all who dare,_

 _I promise to be somewhat fair,_

 _The Sorting Hat knows what is best,_

 _And your mind does all the rest._

 _Wonder if you belong in Gryffindor?_

 _Daring adversaries down to their cores,_

 _These chivalrous and brave,_

 _May rise to prevent the grave._

 _Shall you join Hufflepuff?_

 _Always doing more than enough,_

 _These loyal and patient friends,_

 _Know there is always hope for amends._

 _How about with Slytherin?_

 _Here lie the closest of any kin,_

 _This lot holds the cunning and dedicated,_

 _Perhaps they are the most motivated._

 _Or what about in Ravenclaw?_

 _A knack for stunning wit leaves all in awe._

 _Their endless bouts of wit and intelligence,_

 _Are never plagued with any negligence._

 _Just come forth and see,_

 _Where you are destined to be._

 _Once you have been sorted by me,_

 _You will have been set free!"_

The hat finished easily and the entire hall burst into applause. Lexa had problem joining in enthusiastically. It was her second time seeing the talking hat and it amazed her yet again. Once the applause ended the hat gave a gracious bow and a middle-aged woman approached the stage with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

All of the Great Hall's occupants looked on as the Sorting Ceremony took place. By the time the forty or so new arrivals had been given a new home Lexa was staring at her empty plate longing for food.

Once the last child took their seat Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, drawing her attention back to the front. Lexa watch Professor Dumbledore as he smiled cheerfully at the students. The man opened his arms wide in an inviting gesture that conveyed his excitement.

"Welcome to the new and welcome back for those returning. It is time for a new year at Hogwarts! I hope you all find many adventures at this school," the Headmaster seemed to wink at a table somewhere to Lexa's right, but she was not sure if it was just a trick of the light or not, "and new friends along with them. Now I have a few short start-of-term notices to give you before I can let you eat.

"First years must keep in mind that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. In fact, quite a few of you older ones would do well to remember that too." The man's eyes landed on the table that sat those colored in scarlet and gold. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors or for any means of pranking, _at all_. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term this year. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, please join me in welcoming Professor Harlow as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The students in the hall dutifully applauded and as they settled the Headmaster gave his wand a flick. The dishes before them flooded with food.

...

The feast had ended with a performance of the Frog Choir whose use of toads not only surprised Lexa, but also forced her to hold back the impolite laughter that wanted to escape. She couldn't help but compare the group to the wood nymphs that serenaded the occupants of the Dining Hall at Beauxbatons.

The choir was, of course, still quite impressive and Lexa found herself stunned by Marley's abilities by the end. But still, the situation remained comical to her, despite the mortification she felt at being so inconsiderate. Lexa just never would have guessed the name was so close to literal.

"Frogs, Maxon?" Lexa inquired as they headed toward the Slytherin Common Room. The two were walking a few paces behind Kendall and Will. He answered with a shrug that seemed to imply, _If I knew I would tell you._

Professor Dumbledore had just dismissed the students. The lingering hum of the music from the choir faded to the background to make room for the Headmaster's words of farewell, which began to echo in Lexa's head. _Remember to treat those around you with the same love and respect you gift to yourself_. _Everyone is fighting their own battle._ She wondered if his words had been in response to her addition to the school, or if she was being purely egotistical.

"Well, this is it," Kendall announced anticlimactically and Lexa jolted into focus.

The four of them- Marley remained with the choir in order to store her harp- stood in front of a wall of stone in a dingy, dimly-lit hall. A moment of insecurity plagued Lexa as she realized they had led her to a dungeon. Lexa looked around in surprise, not at all sure as to how they got there and she wanted to groan at her idiocy. She hoped that this was an odd joke and she could pay attention as they led her to the real Common Room.

Instead, Will turned to the wall and spoke to nothing in particular, "Salazar."

Lexa stood stunned as the stone blocks before her began to shrink into those beside them until an archway formed. The opening revealed a short hallway illuminated by green-tinted lanterns. The blonde didn't hesitate to move through the entrance and soon stood in the center of a striking Common Room.

Lamps lit in a green glow, several comfy-looking emerald chairs, and black leather sofas filled her view. The room was bursting with skulls, countless snake carvings decorated the walls, as did dark-wood cupboards, and, upon examining the murky windows, Lexa realized that the Black Lake was right on the other side of the panes.

An instant love for the grand atmosphere filled her. She already felt right at home. Lexa smiled at the realization and her new friends finally came to stand beside her now that her experience was complete.

"So… What do you think?" Maxon asked, hesitantly.

"Does it suit your fancy?" Kendall smirked.

"Well... I finally understand why my father was so obsessed with green." Lexa's friends laughed at her quip.

"Well, I've surpassed my quota of human interaction for the day. I will be calling it a night," Kendall announced after a moment. She turned to Lexa. "I suppose I can show you to our room if you'd like. Night, boys," she called over her shoulder not even waiting for the blonde's response to her offer.

Lexa gave Maxon and Will a quick wave before tailing behind her tour guide. Kendall had moved to a corner of the room where spiral stairs led them down to a long hallway. The hall was composed of doors on each wall, with writing visible under the glow of green light. The girls stopped near the end, before the door that read 'Fifth Years' and Lexa eagerly followed Kendall in.

Floor to ceiling glass windows separated each of the five ancient four-poster beds that occupied the room. The posters were, of course, decorated with green, silk hangings. Lexa spotted her trunk on the far right and moved to her space.

Meanwhile, Kendall elaborated on what life would be like at Hogwarts. "Classes are with the rest of our year and another House's equivalent. I should probably educate you on the other Houses, but I'm tired so another time then. Just know Slytherin is the best." Kendall paused to smirk. "And try and stay away from Gryffindors. That's a mutual dislike." She seemed to be waiting for a response to an inside joke, but Lexa could only settle with nodding.

"Anyways… What was I saying? Oh, yes. We will get our schedules tomorrow at Breakfast. Can't say I am looking forward to classes, O.W.L.s are going to be the absolute worst. But, um, that is basically the need to know for now…" As Kendall spoke the two prepared for bed and within a few minutes the two were settled in their blankets.

"We can cover whatever comes up tomorrow, too," She offered with a yawn and Lexa began to realize that the brunette was letting her guard down in her fatigue. "Do you…" Kendall began again before the door opened. The voice of another girl drowned her out.

"Ugh, I am exhausted! I just don't understand why we have to watch First Years get sorted. Waste of time if you ask me."

The newcomers consisted of two blondes and a brunette. The blondes, were undoubtedly twins, but the demeanor of the three could convince one that the girls were triplets. The group was the epitome of a typical mean-girl clique; the type to bully small children, but also able to take up modeling on their off-time.

The girls looked surprised to see Kendall and Lexa already situated.

"Oh, how horribly rude of us," the brunette picked up in a tone that was anything but contrite.

Lexa didn't need to guess that she was 'in-charge', she'd seen too much of the same at Beauxbatons.

"I'm Kendra Rosier, that's January and that's June, Abbott that is. You must be Lexa Malfoy. We have heard quite a bit about you; my brother Evan won't shut up actually. Boys and their new toys." Kendra sighed in a dramatic finish and threw in a roll of her eyes.

"Hmm, you're lucky you're so pretty or half of the house would've kicked you out for being a half-breed," the one named June noted with a sneer and her twin giggled. Kendra let a smirk settle on her face and waited for the comment hit.

Lexa, however, didn't react. It was Kendall who clenched her fist and opened her mouth to make a nasty retort, but Lexa cut her off. She could defend herself.

"Abbott, you said? I believe I recently overheard my Uncle Abraxas discussing zat your father was hounding 'im for a recommendation at ze Ministry." The blondes' cheeks colored pink. "I am sure my Uncle would love to hear about 'ow welcoming 'iz daughters 'ave been. You see, he expects me to write 'im every day," Lexa shrugged casually, but let her smirk be telling.

The girls stood stunned.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa could discern Kendall attempting to hold back a laugh. Likely, at the sight of June's dropped jaw. "Now, eef zat eez all… Goodnight."

And with that Lexa snapped her curtains closed with a flick of her wand, leaving only the side facing Kendall's bed open. Her friend followed her lead, but with a grin on her face.

* * *

 _*French Translation: "Good, my love. I'll see you soon Alexandra."_

 **Hope you like it so far! Leave a review if you do, please and thank you!**

Feel free to check out my other Marauder Era fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Received a bit of a response to the first chapter, so as promised:

Here is **Chapter 2**! Enjoy!

* * *

"Up and at 'em!" Marley yelled cheerfully as she threw open Lexa's curtains. She had gotten to the dorm a lot later than the other girls the night before due to choir, but that didn't stop her from being her typical cheery self.

It appeared, however, that this time she was outdone. Lexa's bed was empty.

"Beauxbatons requires students to be up at six," Lexa informed Marley. She came out of the bathroom fully dressed and with her usual air of grace about her.

"Right."

Marley moved to her next target with no mercy. She ripped open another set of curtains.

"Go away," the brunette groaned.

Kendall covered her eyes to block the light from the fixtures.

The window revealed that the water of the Black Lake was a brighter shade of green in the morning, but not enough to wake any one up. Fortunately, the lights compensated, or rather unfortunately, if you were Kendall in the morning.

"Merlin, do you ever look bad?" Kendall continued to grumble as she spotted Lexa. The guilty girl's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Coming from you," Marley retorted as she opened her own trunk and Kendall gave them a signature roll of her eyes. "Where is the gremlin and her disciples?"

Lexa and Kendall followed Marley's gaze to the empty beds.

"Zey left. In quite a bit of 'urry actually," Lexa answered with a laugh. Kendall smirked.

"Tell you on the way to breakfast," She told Marley after noticing her friend's confusion.

The girls proceeded to swiftly finish getting ready and rushed down to the Great Hall for some food.

"Finally," Will called as the three of them sat across him and Maxon. The Slytherin table was virtually empty except for a few First Years and Kendra and her gang. The latter sat at the far end of the table casting dirty looks at the fellow Fifth Years.

"Good morning to you too," Kendall retorted. "Normal people like to sleep; just so you know."

"Professor Slughorn has already passed out the time tables," Maxon informed the girls as he handed out theirs.

"Bloody hell, double History of Magic on the first day back _and_ Transfigurations with Gryffindor. I think I am going to be sick. This morning is off to a rough start," Kendall growled.

The others silently agreed and began comparing their Time Tables for the rest of the week. Lexa was excited to find out that they would all have Care of Magical Creatures together, but slightly disappointed that only Marley and Maxon had Arithmancy with her and only Kendall and Maxon had Study of Ancient Runes. Will had opted for Divination as his second additional course, to Lexa's displeasure, but Lexa was in fact thrilled that Maxon took a third like her and their schedule matched perfectly, except for Artful Magic, which he had no interest in.

"The post is here!" Marley announced around a mouthful of food. Had it not been for the arrival of hundreds of owls flying into the room none of them would have understood their friend.

Lexa looked on excitedly as letters were dropped before them by all sorts of owls. The Daily Prophet was released before her and she picked it up to begin reading.

"Four Muggle attacks in the past week," Marley spotted over her friend's shoulder, after swallowing her food. "Ten dead!"

Lexa watched as Will and Kendall both shared a gloomy look. When Will nodded to some unspoken question the blonde grew curious.

Before she could wonder aloud, the group was interrupted.

"Serves them right!" A well-built Slytherin with buzzed, pitch-black hair announced. He arrived with two others in tow.

By now students were streaming into the Great Hall, an hour remained for Breakfast.

"A pleasure as usual, Avery," Marley sighed sarcastically. "Snape, Mulciber," she added in acknowledgement to his company and they nodded to her.

"I knew you'd miss me, Marley," Avery stated smugly, as he took a seat beside her. His friends followed suit, sitting down beside Will on the opposite side.

"Like a thorn in my side." Marley sweetly smiled on.

"Is Avery hitting on you again, Marley?" Came another guy with his friend dutifully trailing him. He squeezed in between Will and Mulciber.

"When is he not?" Will complained. "Good to see you Evan. How was your summer?"

"Eventful to say the least. My father's been promoted, if you know what I mean. One more year of this hell hole and I'll be right there with him," The boy answered with a smirk and a nasty glint to his eyes. His black orbs shifted to Lexa. She watched as he fought the cloud that her charm cause. She was impressed with his slight success. "I hear you sassed the Abbotts. 'Bout time someone did. Guess you gave June a nasty shock." His tone wasn't hostile, and the smile still played at his lips, so Lexa decided it was harmless banter. She feigned surprise.

"You are kidding? We simply 'ad a chat! How strange," Lexa answered coyly. Kendall laughed along with Marley, who had been filled in during their walk.

At the sound of her voice the new boys of the table turned to her abruptly. The blonde tried not to fidget under their stares.

"An accent," the boy who had been with Evan noted. "French?" Lexa nodded in confirmation. "Call me Wilkes, by the way."

"I like that. A girl with an accent is sexy," Evan announced with a cheeky grin and, despite his obtuse behavior, Lexa blushed.

"Pretty sure you think everything is sexy," Kendall remarked, and Evan fixed her with a dirty look.

"Well, can't say I am a fan of bitches, so that rules you out," Evan retorted.

Kendall chucked a roll of bread at him and laughed.

"Oh, sod off!"

The scene earned a few laughs from the group and they continued with their friendly banter until the Fifth Years had to leave for History of Magic and Evan and Wilkes for N.E.W.T. Level Potions.

Lexa couldn't decide whether she wanted to cry or die all throughout History of Magic. Professor Binns was a ghost and beyond boring to-boot.

Kendall and Lexa occupied tables in the back-left corner and Maxon and Will were only a row before them. For most of the period Kendall and Will had been sending paper airplane notes to each other and occasionally had a laugh sending them flying at Maxon's back. Marley had spotted a friend in Ravenclaw from the Frog Choir at the start of class and was currently sitting in the front row with her.

Once again, Lexa tuned Professor Binns out as he continued on about the Giant Wars they would cover soon.

She sighed in contempt; this was review from before she even had a wand at Beauxbatons.

The rest of the day was just as much review as the first lesson for Lexa and the only upside was the favor she won with the teachers for knowing most of the course work.

Transfiguration with the Gryffindor house was not as bad as the others had made it out to be. In fact, the only notable experience was Professor McGonagall telling off a group of boys from her own house for goofing off.

The highlight of Lexa's day was by far Artful Magic though.

"Seraphina Warbeck, Evangeline Fiddledock, Cyan Edgecombe, Rufus Wildervon… To name a few of the great," the teacher started. He was perched on the edge of his desk at the front of the class. Lexa sat with the other students in a semi-circle around him, their easels before them. She found herself immediately captivated by him and wondered if this was what her charm felt like to others.

Lexa was surprised at his age- he was definitely no older than twenty-five- which was evident in his looks. He had a slight bush of a beard and dark hair about the length of his shoulders, but the feature that proved his youth were his soft, open eyes that seemed permanently eager. As the chocolate almonds settled on her he seemed momentarily caught off guard. He continued on after a slight pause.

"Good afternoon, quite the turn out I see," he quipped sarcastically. There were only eight students in the class. Three guys and four girls, not including Lexa. "Now tell me, what is so special about the 'greats' I mentioned," his eyes roamed the class before lingering on the half-Veela once more. He glanced down at the paper in his hands, then back to her. Lexa tried not to shirk away under his intense gaze. "Ms. Malfoy, perhaps you could enlighten us."

"Of course, Professor," she answered calmly despite the nervousness she felt with his eyes on her. It took her a moment to remember the names he'd mentioned before, due to her being so flustered. "Zey were considered extremists, even by wizard standards, because of zeir desire to capture scenes of what 'ad never been witnessed before."

As he set the paper down beside him on the desk and turned back to her with a raised eyebrow almost asking, _"That is all you have to say?"_. Lexa could hear a few giggles from the two girls to her left. She refused to let her cheeks color pink even as he crossed his hands and gestured for her to continue. "Rufus Wildervon, for example, painted a werewolf's behavior on a full moon and accomplished such with complex tracking processes; Seraphina Warbeck raised dragons to 'ave a clear understanding of zer be'avior; Edgecombe toured Azkaban for 'is collection; and Fiddledock charmed Muggle artifacts for animated processes and 'er experiments- although 'er source of Artful Magic led to 'er untimely death."

The small nod of approval he gave her irritated her to no end. She had likely just summarized his lesson for the day and that was all he had to offer? His dismissive nature towards her was something she wasn't used to experiencing.

"Now, who can tell me who Alex Ryder is?" The smirk that rose to the professor's face was telling and she rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, it was noticed. This time Lexa did turn bright red.

"Did you have something to add, Ms. Malfoy?" His smirk stayed put and Lexa wanted to wipe it off his face so badly.

"Just zat I 'ave not 'eard of 'im. Must be an amateur. Professor?" She asked as she took in the knowing look on his face.

" _I_ am Professor Ryder, Ms. Malfoy."

Lexa had to hold back the grin that dared to arise. Half the class, well, four others, gasped.

"I was right, then?" Lexa continued coyly. She didn't know why she was daring to speak to a professor in such a way, but she enjoyed the smile that sat on his face.

"I am afraid so," he admitted humbly. "Now as I was saying class: 'The Greats'…"

The rest of the class continued with Professor Ryder's casual banter between students and by the end Lexa could tell she wasn't the only girl smitten. As she walked out the door she desperately wished to spend another hour in there with him, though she didn't pick up a brush once.

As the class exited the room, Lexa was surprised to see two girls swarm her.

"Well, he certainly couldn't take his eyes off of you! Merlin, that man attractive," announced a striking brunette who looked to be a fifth or sixth year Ravenclaw. The girl beside her was likely a sixth year from the same House and she rolled her eyes almost as effectively as Kendall could. "Elsie Wellstone, this is Drina Morgenstern," she added introductions as an afterthought. She waved a manicured hand and the blonde friend tossed up a hand for a halfhearted wave.

"No surprise there, no guy has been able to take their eyes off her since dinner," Drina decided.

"Is that jealousy I sense?" Elsie jested and Drina's cheek flushed.

"A little, you twat," Drina admitted with a laugh. "If it were me he was paying attention to like that, well, let's just say I'd make something happen."

"Anyone in their right mind would," Elsie agreed. "Don't you think Lexa?"

The two girls finally turned back to the source of their conversation and Lexa tried not to let her cheeks turn pink.

"Of course," she agreed quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

…

The rest of the first month continued as such. Lexa attended class by day, spent her afternoons studying in the library with either Maxon, Marley, or sometimes even all four of her closest friends. Lexa's nights consisted of Slug Club, a group dinner that occurred weekly and was hosted by the Potions professor, Professor Slughorn; sitting through Will and Kendall's Quidditch practice, they made the team as a Beater and Chaser, respectively; and her favorite pass time: painting in the art classroom alongside Professor Ryder.

"Beautiful, Lexa," Professor Ryder praised. She had just finished a particularly challenging piece of art. He had taken to calling her by her first name after class and she had to admit that she loved the way he said it.

They had eaten dinner in his classroom to give her time to finally finish the painting she had been working on the past two weeks. The two of them had been there for several hours alternating between eating dinner, painting, and discussing all things art. Unfortunately for her though, Lexa found that she enjoyed his company a little too much.

"Thank you, Professor-"

"Alex, remember? Just call me Alex after class, no need for formalities when it's just us," he corrected. Lexa worked to keep her breath stable as he focused his soft brown eyes on her.

"Yes, right, of course, Prof- Alex."

The grin he gave her when she said his name was dazzling. She could swear he heard the hitch in her breath due to the following smirk that graced his features. Lexa quickly reverted her gaze back to the, now, moving artwork before her. It featured a phoenix catching fire and being reborn from the ashes. The pink of her cheeks no doubt gave away her embarrassment. The professor's smirk held.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I've been meaning to show you for a while…" Professor Ryder started suddenly before grabbing hold of her hand and leading her up into his office in the back corner of the room.

Lexa could swear he was trying to mortify her and her cheeks were now flaming red. Still, she took in the feeling of his slightly rough hands that almost engulfed her own and more than willingly followed him up. As he dropped her hand to shuffle through a collection of canvases he had stacked against the wall, Lexa was more than a little disappointed. But she took this time to study him further.

She started with his smooth hair that looked like it'd be soft to the touch, before trailing the rest of his body with her eyes. The muscles beneath his fitting t-shirt bulged, making her wonder if he wore such a shirt on purpose.

The blonde corrected herself. There was no one here he was trying to impress, even if Lexa wished otherwise.

As he reached farther along the line of canvases she noticed black ink on his forearm trying to escape from his short sleeve and curiosity almost got the better of her. Her hand reached out to move his sleeve back.

Almost an inch away, she realized the inappropriateness of such a situation and jerked her hand back to her side.

Before she could get caught doing something else just as reckless, she began to study the room. A much safer course of action. The walls were covered in paintings and sketches, clearly all done by him in a moment of inspiration. There was not a single spot of white anywhere to be seen, even between the different concentrations he chose. If Lexa hadn't been so eager to focus on him she would've spent hours in there examining the different styles he used. Instead she turned back to watch him search for another moment and bit her lip in anticipation as he finally pulled one from the stack.

Prof- Alex's eyes held the same excitement that was there when she saw him the first lesson and she couldn't help but smile in return. As if waiting for that sign, he flipped around the canvas and presented it to her.

Lexa lost her ability to breathe for a moment.

It was her.

He had painted _her_. A dainty blonde stood amidst a meadow of beautiful blooming daisies.

For a moment Lexa was worried about crying, tears even rose to her eyes at the sight of such beauty, but she quickly composed herself. She dared herself to look up into Alex's brown orbs.

"Is that me?" She asked tentatively for confirmation. Alex gave her a weary nod. Lexa smiled a most dazzling smile that left him speechless.

She watched as he set the painting gently on to the floor and began to step towards her. Lexa stomach jumped to her throat as his proximity increased.

While staring into her eyes less than a foot away, he brushed a strand of hair behind her hear. "You are so, so incredibly beautiful," he breathed out and Lexa died right then and there.

"Professor- I- I mean… Alex?"

In less than a second Professor Ryder had pulled Lexa in to meet his lips for a too-short kiss. He quickly pulled back to see her reaction and she watched the visible relief that flooded through him. Alex had noticed the blissful fire in her eyes.

The two were on each other in an instant. And it had been Lexa who had closed the gap.

…

Over a week had passed since Alex and Lexa had broken the standard rules between a student and professor. And, despite Lexa's guilty conscious, she still continued to meet with him after lessons. She tried not to think of all that though as she sat in the library with her favorite group of four: Marley, Maxon, Kendall, and Will.

"First Quidditch Match of the season is coming up soon," Will announced feigning a nonchalant attitude. The excitement in his bright green eyes gave him away, though.

"Too bad it's Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. That game is enough to make anyone sick. Who are we supposed to cheer for anyways? The Bludgers?" Kendall complained and Will and Maxon laughed.

It hadn't taken Lexa long to learn the way of things at Hogwarts: the division of the houses was blatantly clear in the color schemes; contrasting personalities were evident in the duels that took place in the hallways; and very rarely did one House support the success of another. The conversation at hand was only a small example of that.

Nevertheless though, Lexa enjoyed the solitariness of each House. Most members of Slytherin had the traits she admired: they were cunning and blunt. To her, Ravenclaws could only be know-it-alls, Gryffindors were always too determined to boast about the tiniest of achievements, and Hufflepuffs were way to stuck on the feelings of others and thus couldn't get anything done. Slytherins, too, suffered their own flaws, but none that were intolerable to her.

"Hufflepuff?" she suggested, thinking of Marley's friend from choir.

"Gross!" Will complained.

"Oh, come off it!" Marley retorted with a giggle. "Penny Gridlock is a Hufflepuff Chaser this year. We will be cheering for her."

Lexa watched as Kendall and Will shared a look of confusion with each other and she mouthed, "Choir", to them as they opened their mouths to ask.

"Right, yeah… Or- now I'm just spitting out ideas here- we could 'boo' both teams. Talk about equality for all," Kendall laughed.

"Brilliant!" Will high-fived her and Marley let out a groan of frustration before focusing her eyes on Lexa and Maxon.

"You'll support Hufflepuff with me, right?"

"Marley," Kendall started condescendingly, "if Maxon Mason ever attends a Quidditch Match, I will cheer _Gryffindor_ on with you." The tiny brunette swatted Kendall's arm in retaliation and Lexa and Will laughed as their friend rubbed the soon to be sore spot.

"What about you Lexa? Please, for me," Marley practically begged. Lexa glared at Maxon. He, at least, had the decency to look apologetic.

"Do not give me zose puppy eyes Marley, zat is not fair," Lexa complained. "You know I would go if I could, but-"

"But you're spending time with your secret boyfriend," Marley finished with a groan.

"I do not 'ave a-"

"Save it. We know you don't have a secret boyfriend, but come on, when are you going to spill about shagging Professor Ryder?"

Lexa turned beet red despite knowing Kendall only meant it as a joke.

"What!" Will exclaimed and Maxon looked just as surprised.

Marley smacked her head in exasperation.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one Max? It was a joke, Will," Kendall sighed.

"Boys," Marley added like it was an explanation and the girls nodded in agreement.

Lexa inwardly let out a sigh of relief as her friends' attention drifted back to their 'work' from before: Marley continued with her doodles, Kendall resumed building a paper airplane, and the boys picked up that day's paper. She, in turn, picked up her book on plants.

 _If they only knew how close they were to the truth_ , she thought to herself.

"Bloody hell," Will breathed only moments later. The girls looked up from their tasks for an explanation. Maxon turned the paper around for them, giant letters were plastered across its front:

 _ **Muggle Massacre**_

"Right outside London with almost twenty Muggles dead," Maxon debriefed.

"It's the fourth attack this week!" Drake exclaimed before dropping to a whisper, "And, of course, it's believed to be done by You-Know-Who's accomplices. This one is said to be a result of a werewolf attack. It's definitely getting worse out there. I mean just look at those people."

The three girls glanced down to the pictures below, so generously provided by the article's author. The before and after shots of the people tore at their hearts and the results of the scene of the attack were devastating. Marley let out a gasp beside her. Kendall wasted no time flipping the paper over.

"That's messed up-" Kendall started to growl.

"Definitely messed up. I can't believe you all did not think to invite me to your little study sesh. Don't tell me you forgot about the hottest guy in Slytherin," Avery intruded before plopping into a seat beside Kendall.

"I didn't know we had another new student," Kendall retorted. "Where is he?"

Will snorted at the joke and kept the grin for a moment.

"Ha ha, quite the comedian, aren't you Rowle? It's okay, I like it when you play hard to get."

Kendall's signature eye-roll was the only answer he got, but Lexa noticed Will's clenched fists. She met his eye with an inquisitive look and he attempted to recover from his slip by shoving his hands under the table.

"Thought you'd be in detention," Maxon butted in to change the subject and Lexa was surprised by his awareness. The lot of them looked to Avery for an explanation.

"Don't remind me," Avery growled, "Delaney Duncan is lucky Professor McGonagall arrived to save her arse or I would've-"

"You would've what?" Kendall demanded, but Marley threw a hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling and drawing Madame Pince over.

"There is no thanks necessary for starting on that mud-blood," Avery added with a tentative look in Kendall's direction.

"Thanks?!" Kendall exploded. "What were you thinking? You're lucky you weren't expelled! What is wrong with you?"

The two quickly jumped into an argument with Avery throwing words like "deserved it" and "disgrace" out there and Kendall retaliating with "git", "slime-ball", and "arse".

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Will muttered to the rest of them and rose from his spot.

"Wait! I'll join you, I told Penny I'd meet with her to go over the new charts for choir," Marley decided while gathering her belongings.

Within seconds of their departure, Maxon turned to Lexa and she knew what was coming.

"Question for Slughorn," he explained. At the sight of her resignation he added, "It was fun while it lasted. Hopefully they'll be done before midnight," Maxon gestured to the two still bickering, "and we can pick up where we left off in the Common Room."

"I 'ave a lesson with Professor Ryder, but I will see you in Ancient Runes tomorrow."

The two bid each other goodbye and Lexa tuned in to Avery and Kendall's hundredth argument this week.

"Can't you at least try to understand my situation? You need to-" the former pleaded.

"I don't _need_ to do anything," Lexa's fiery friend retorted before standing, throwing her bag's strap over her shoulder, and storming out of the room with Avery following her in hot pursuit.

 _And then there was one_ , Lexa thought to herself. Deciding not to let the trip to the library go wasted, she figured it'd be best to get started on her essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She set off to search through the sections for a book on werewolves.

As she roamed the aisles Lexa thought about the "situation" they were all in. The first month had shown her where loyalties sat for students, and those loyalties, in fact, were a major source of House conflicts. Even a blind person could spot the rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

The mentality of those in the Gryffindor House was clearly one of hope and bravery, or maybe of just pure stupidity, as all of its members were ready to enlist in the war against You-Know-Who regardless of whether or not they were twelve and knew only one spell. Those in Slytherin, on the other hand, were doing whatever necessary to survive. Her peers were truly suffering from the chaos and challenges forced upon them and their families by the darkness that was destined to rise.

"Looking for something?" A soft voice questioned, breaking Lexa out of her reverie.

She looked up to meet the honey brown eyes of a very tired looking Gryffindor. Lexa paused at the sight of the faint scars on his face but snapped back to attention.

"A book on Lycanthropy," she started. The boy considered her seriously, but Lexa was used to staring. She continued on unperturbed, "A few months in now, and I still cannot find my way around ze library. 'ow am I supposed to write an essay, if I can't even find ze book?" She ended with a small laugh and the sandy-haired boy finally smiled in return.

"You're the transfer student I take it?" He connected. She confirmed it with a nod.

"Zat eez me, soon to be known as ze girl who could not finish a simple essay."

"Ah, I am sure you'll come up with something. Maybe charm a few blokes into writing it for you?" He teased. However, when the boy's amber eyes spotted the blonde's horrified expression, he immediately backtracked. "Not suggesting that you would- Only a joke-"

"Right, only teasing," she laughed after a moment. "But no, zat eez not my style."

At her confession, the poor Gryffindor sighed in relief.

"Right- Blimey, sorry about that. I'm Remus by the way. Remus Lupin."

"A pleasure, Remus. I am Lexa, but you probably already knew zat?"

His small smile rose again, and Lexa returned it.

"You would not 'appen to know where a book on werewolves might be, would you?" She tried. Remus's smile transformed and soon he was beaming at her.

"Yes, actually, I was considering starting my research essay as well and was just about to snag a few books for the topic. Need a study partner?"

"Zat would be wonderful!"

…

"Zis is the first new subject I 'ave learned at 'ogwarts," Lexa noted.

Remus had been extremely helpful in locating novels on werewolves and the two were soon sitting across from each other at an available table.

"I am so tired of reviewing!" Her new friend laughed with her. "It eez so refreshing to be reading about a new topic."

The boy only hummed his reply. Lexa took his easy demeanor as a good enough sign to share.

"Truthfully, I live for ze chance to study creatures with 'uman like qualities. Centaurs, werewolves, merpeople, and of course Veelas. Even though I am a 'alf-breed I can't help but feel ze connection." Lexa rambled on, unsure as to why she was opening up to such a new friend. "Sorry, carried away with my thoughts." She laughed.

Remus offered a reassuring smile.

"No, don't apologize. It is always nice to hear that someone takes an interest in a kind other than themselves." Lexa didn't miss the weight of his words. She knew a war was coming, and all because one species thought themselves to be above another.

Moving away from dark reflections, the rest of their time was spent laughing about ridiculous teachers and funny questions asked in class. When they were finally interrupted, Lexa had a crick in her side.

"Remus, there you are!"

Lexa watched a lean redhead scurry over to their table.

"Been looking for you! I was hoping we could go over the Potions work," the girl looked to her friend for a reaction. Remus however, turned to give Lexa an apologetic glance.

It was then that the girl finally realized she was interrupting something. Her gaze slid over to Lexa and her almond-shaped eyes widened.

Rarely was Lexa caught off guard by another's beauty, but the newcomer had stunning evergreen eyes.

"Oh, silly me, didn't even realize I was intruding." Surprisingly, the girl didn't give the blonde's green robes a second glance.

"No, no don't worry! It was I, zat intruded," Lexa confessed. "Remus was kind enough to 'elp me with an essay." She casually began packing her items. "Please, take my seat."

"You don't have to leave!" the sweet girl fretted, worried about being rude.

Remus nodded in agreement.

Lexa offered a soft smile to the two. "A' well, I must be meeting with someone shortly, so it eez not a problem! Per'aps another time?"

"Look forward to it," Remus finally spoke up happily.

The newcomer's eyebrows rose considerably, but she smashed her lips together to keep quiet.

"Wonderful," Lexa finished and left the two with a dazzling smile.

* * *

Sooo? What'd you think?

Bit of a twist with the teacher thrown in to the mix of romance! Definitely more to come in the next chapter, so get excited!

ALSO, please let me know you're thoughts and hopes! If no one cares I'll probably just focus on my other Marauders Era story. I love to hear from my readers!

 **Stay siriusly obsessed!**


End file.
